Smash Comics Vol 1 21
Supporting Characters: * Bud Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Keefer * Rogers Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Slug McGurk * Julie the Jerk Other Characters: * Alice O'Day Locations: * Items: * Midnight's Vacuum Gun Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mr. Mite * Black John Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed thugs Other Characters: * Dr. Harry Wood * Van Nest Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Lane French | Penciler6_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker6_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle6 = Espionage Starring Black X: "Indian Adventure" | Synopsis6 = Batu has his telepathic mojo back, and opens the story by taking out a stickupman outside a nightclub. Black X goes to India to help Batu track down infiltration of the British Raj by terrorists. Madame Doom follows for her own reasons; she seems to now be working for "the dictator powers" who are behind this plot. In Bombay, Batu's plan for exposing the 5th columnists involves Black X impersonating some unnamed bigshot potentate at a schmancy ball held at the local mucktymuck's palace; Madame Doom also crashes this party in a veil and near-burka outfit. Bad guys quickly reveal themselves and Black X gets the drop on them and that's The Whole Fight. A few conversations later, the infiltrators are busted; Black X & Batu catch a steamship back to America. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Batu Adversaries: * Madame Doom Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Two sidekicks are introduced in this issue: a young boy named Jackie, later known as Bud, discovers the Ray's secret identity and becomes his sidekick, and Midnight teams up with Gabby, the talking monkey. ** By next issue, with no explanation, Bud will have already forgotten Happy Terrill's secret identity. * Espionage: ** This is Madame Doom's 7th appearance in this series. ** Based on internal evidence dating back to the first Black X story, this story is thought to have taken place Circa 1941-April-late. Batu's steamship voyage plus Black X's steamship voyage plus one return trip has to take up the whole rest of April and all of May. * Magno: ** This story's unnamed main villain has exactly the same body type, face, and hair style as the unnamed main villain in Smash Comics #18 Jan.41, except for having a thin goatee instead of thick glasses. ** This story's sub-swamp supervillain lair is the second one that Magno has found, in the vicinity of his East Coast home town. The interior looks exactly like the the hideout of the earlier main villain (the monster-maker) in Smash Comics #18 Jan.41, who also looks near-exactly like the main villain of this story (the torturer). ** This is Magno the Magnetic Man’s final appearance in Smash Comics. * Also appearing in this issue of Smash Comics were: ** Wings Wendall: "Trouble on Sao Paulo Island", art by Vernon Henkel ** Purple Trio: "The Kidnap Ring", art by Alex Blum ** Abdul the Arab: "The Kidnapping of Mr. Young", art by Bob Powell ** Scarlet Seal: "Seymour Blots", by Harry Francis Campbell ** Chic Carter: "Lost in the Wilds of Tibet", art by Vernon Henkel | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum * Smash Comics #21 entire issue }}